


Six partners of Canada

by KeaLime



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeaLime/pseuds/KeaLime
Summary: Canada may not have been openly homosexual for his entire life, but the Provinces needed parents and after the first, Canada won't stop himself.
Relationships: Canada/original character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. First

Canada watched interest as the speech was given, it was about Canada’s most current problem, the Metis. The man on the podium was speaking of the disrespect that it was to deny new settlers the area that they were promised, that they need to increase their population and they couldn't do that if they were bending over backwards to meet the needs of the Metis. Canada was one of the lucky ones that got to sit down, even if no one knew who he was, his hair falling over his eyepatch.

The man finished off his speech by announcing their need to keep up productivity to rival the USA. Canada flinched at the mention of his brother. The next speaker walked up to the podium, he was there to defend himself and the rights his people had to the land. Canada met the man’s eyes and was momentarily starstruck, his eye got lost following the shape of his body, Canada nearly missed his name. Thomas Smith.

Thomas’s voice rang through him like the song of an angel, Canada had no idea what points he had, but he agreed with him. The brunette shook his head, he had to get control of himself. Canada silently closed his eye, he prayed, he asked God for forgiveness, for help to banish these disgusting thoughts from his mind. He didn't know how long waited there like that when he opened his eye Thomas was still there, and Canada still wanted him, he needed him. 

The speech ended, Canada normally wouldn’t clap for anyone, he knew how much of an influence he could be on the people around him but this man’s existence deserved a Round of Applause. 

He got up, making his way through the rows of chairs. He quickly slipped behind the stage he took a few looks around, before shifting through the crowd. He found him in a hushed argument with the man that went on before him. “You art not loyal to the British crown if you won’t let others share in your prosper,” he hissed to Thomas, “it’s my land, I rightfully inherited it from the first of us” the other let out a low growl, “and are you equally proud of your savage blood?

Canada cleared his throat causing both of them to at him, “apologizes for the interruption, I just wanted to compliment both of you on your debate” the other man scoffed, “thank you” he threw a smug look to Thomas before slipping off. Canada shook his head. “Hey, I really respect you, it must be hard to have to fight for land like this.

Thomas flashed a smile that made Canada’s chest flutter if Thomas had been a woman, he probably would have proposed right then and there. “Why thank you, it’s good to know we have allies in the capital” Canada gave him a small rare smile, “I was hoping to treat you to some drinks” Thomas looked a little a taken aback, “well how could I turn down that offer.”

After the two had taken to a couple of drinks, they went to a pond outside of town, it was a rare time in Canada when it was bearable out. The two, now thoroughly loosened up, laughed and talked, “how old are you, it is quite hard to tell?” Canada’s tipsy mind wasn't sure how to respond, “how old do you think I am?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, “guessing games eh? Alright then,” Thomas looked him up and down, Canada felt his face flush, he tried to keep his face straight “god, uhhhh-, I could honestly say anywhere from twenty to forty?”

Canada blew some air out of his nose, “ne sont pas un-” he shook his head, “that’s not one number” Canada corrected himself, Thomas stared at him for a second, “you speak French?” Canada gave a small nod, “it’s alright, I don't think any different of you” Canada sigh in relief, Thomas, wanting, to make him smile hummed out a “twenty-nine?” 

Canada felt the tips of his lips tug up, “Kaden? Did I get it right?” Canada nodded his head, “yeah, yeah you did”


	2. First

Canada assumed that befriending Thomas would put an end to his… less the godly thoughts, it didn't but the friendship did mask it enough. As Canada got closer to him he felt his resolve to deal with the Metis issue grow. And when his requests and suggestions went unused, he may have let a couple of important pieces of information slip to Thomas in their late-night conversions.

He almost mentioned him in the letters to his father, deciding against it. Canada had noticed his father becoming less and less interested in the affairs of his oversea colony. Canada was hoping that meant he could bring up independence again. He had staged a few riots years to test the water, he found out the water was shark-infested.

“You’ll be turning thirty soon, eh?” Canada stared for a second, before nodding his head, “why aren't you married?” he nearly spat out his ale, “well then- ah…um” Thomas chuckled at his reaction, “I’m- well- my work is rather demanding, I never explored romance” Thomas gave him a strange look, “but your time is running out, surely you have some beautiful woman to court.” a small smile tugged at Canada’s lips, “you think I could get a beautiful woman?”

Thomas grinned, “of course, you gorgeous, I’m surprised that women aren't tripping over each other to get to you” Canada gripped the front of his blouse as his heart sped up. Thomas cupped a hand under Canada’s chin, tilting it up. “But you need to smile more, you always seem so guarded” he raised a hand to brush the hair out of Canada’s face, “I don't think I’ve seen your eyes in months we’ve known each other” Canada instinctively flinched away.

Thomas stood stagnant for a moment, “Kaden? sorry, I didn't-” Canada’s lip trembled before he just shook his head. He felt Thomas laced their fingers together, “if you ever need to talk about it” Canada just nodded, the silence was unbroken for a couple of moments.

“what about you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, “why aren't you married yet?” Thomas leaned back, grooming his fingers through his hair, “my parents picked out a wife for me after I failed to” Canada couldn't help but feel disappointed, “but then our lively hoods were threatened and she didn't want to come with me.”

“Do you want to, you know-” “marry her? I don't truly know, I don't think I love her but I’m not sure if I love any woman” hope futtered once again in Canada. He tried to shove it down but he couldn't, he couldn't stop hoping. He threw another apology to God.

“Anyone? Or just any woman” Canada didn't dare to make eye contact, biting his lip anticipation. Thomas’s hand laid gently on top of Canada’s, he tried to look up at Thomas before he felt a pair of lips crash into his. Canada’s first reaction was to pull back, to shove. But he didn't, he didn't kiss back right away either.

He tried to remember what he learned from his mother, he felt Thomas began to pull back and he knew he didn't want that. Canada wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back, he could taste the ale on his dry lips, it felt like heaven. Canada slowly pushed him back until he was practically on top of him.

The two finally broke the kiss, neither moved for a moment, then Canada put his head down on Thomas’s chest, “I’m going to hell” their heavy breaths filled the room, “at least we’re going to hell together” Canada laughed dryly. He pulled up and off of him, Thomas pulled him closer, “I love you, Kaden” Canada felt like he should have been excited to hear those words, but something ruined it. Canada’s hand raised up to Thomas’s cheek. His thumb brushing lightly against it.

“Thomathy, do you trust me?” the concerned confusion was clear, “y-yes.” Alright no going back now, “I need you to believe me” Thomas nodded, “I’m- how do I put this” he pushed his hair out of the way, Thomas’s eyes widened as he stared at the blue, red and white stripes that decorated his right eye. “I’m-I’m Canada, in another form, a representation of it” Canada stared for a second, waiting for a reaction, Thomas’s reply came quietly, “I’m guessing you’re more than thirdly.” 

Canada was not amused before he could say anything, Thomas hooked a finger under the eyepatch pulling it off, he stared at the deep red that led out of his eye into a scar.

“This doesn't change anything,” he offered a soft smile, “I love you Canada.”


	3. First

Sobs echoed out in the small room, “Nada? What is it, what’s going?” Canada curled upon himself “three! Three tribes wiped out in twenty-four hours!” Thomas gently rubbed his back, setting a warm glass of milk on the nightstand beside him. He sighed as the crying calmed down, “how’s your headache?” Canada shook his head, “a bit better.”

“Do you know what’s causing it?” Canada slowly stretched out as the pain lessened, “tensions are really high between the French and English right now” Canada took a sip of the milk while Thomas lightly tickled the back of his neck, “can’t you just make them get along?” he said, only half-joking, “that’s not how that works.”

“Come on, there has to be some way to ease up on yourself,” there definitely was. Canada shook his head, immediately regretting it, he couldn't ask that of Thomas, he already did so much for him.

Canada leaned into him, tightening his grip he buried his face into the crook of his neck. “What would I do without you?” Thomas pet his head, “whatever you did before you met me” Thomas pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple, “nope, not real, I’ve always had you.”

“Are… you going to be alright for tomorrow?” Canada nodded, mumbling, “don't worry, I’ve got something great planned” Thomas sighed as he leaned Canada down into the bed, he went to extinguish the candle, Canada’s grip tightened “stay with me tonight” he pulled Canada’s hat off, running his through his hair, undoing the ponytail.

Thomas tried to pull away again, only to fall back down on the bed again, “how the hell did you get this strong?” Canada mumbled something unintelligible, Thomas quickly reached out, managing to blow out the candle before getting yanked back down. He felt Canada straddle both his legs, Thomas rested his head against Canada’s chest letting his breath steady.

Canada gently traced Thomas’ back as he waited for him to wake, he smiled as he began to stir, only for him to just sink farther into the sheets. Canada really didn't have the time to softly sing him awake, so he settled with lovingly shoving him off the bed.

Thomas hit the ground with a thud and a groan. Canada threw his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms out. He began to put his hair up, “we have to go soon, you need to get up.” He watched him wriggle around a bit, “this is supposed to be our day, why do we have to get so early?” Canada sighed, “Tommy, sweetheart, love of my life, get up” he was greeted with another groan, “but why?!” 

Canada pulled out a light coat, “I told you” Thomas swears he saw a flash of a small smile, “it’s a surprise.” Thomas struggled up, walking over to Canada. He told hold of Canada’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Canada only mumbled out a “shorty” in response causing Thomas to grin. 

Canada let him into the kitchen, reaching into the icebox and pulling out two oranges, tossing one to Thomas, “how did you get oranges in spring?” Canada started peeling, “I have connections.” Thomas raised an eyebrow, “the USA?” Canada blew some air through his nose, “The USA.”

Thomas took a bite out of the orange, “so is this the surprise because it really wasn't worth getting out of bed early for” Canada finished off his orange, rolling his eyes. “No, it’s just breakfast, you took so long to get up we can’t have a proper one”

“This is rather far, Canada, where are you taking me?” Thomas looked from around the forest, getting nervous. It was peaceful in the morning, the spring birds chirping. “It’s not a specific place…,” Thomas looked up him confused, “then-” Canada suddenly shoved a hand over Thomas’s mouth. 

He stared forward as the large brown creature came into view, he watched Canada approached it slowly. He carefully took its head in his hands, running his fingers through the brown fur. He grabbed the moose’s antlers, causing it to lower its head. Canada reached out his hand to Thomas, he took his hand, letting Canada place his hand on the moose’s snout, “I didn't know they get this big” Canada made his way down the moose’s back, having to reach up to get at it. 

Thomas stepped back as Canada grabbed an antler, using it to hoist himself up and over on to its back. He quickly stabilized himself, he bit his lip while he made sure he didn't fall down. He looked back down at Thomas who was staring wide-eyed, Canada reached out his hand, “come on up” Thomas looked at him as if he was insane.

“It’s safe, I promise” Thomas reluctantly took it, he felt himself being pulled up with some difficultly. He gripped on to Canada like his life depended on it. Canada turned away from him, he took hold of its neck. “Hold on to me” Thomas didn't have to be told twice. “Canada, what the hell are you doing?” his voice came out in a practical whisper.

Canada kicked the moose into high gear, it took off through the woods. Thomas yelped, nearly losing his on Canada’s waist. He tried to make eye contact with him, noticing this some of the most smiling he had ever done, then he noticed something else. “Should you be doing this with your vision impaired?!” 

“I’m not sure I should be doing this at all!” Thomas took in his surrounding as they went by, he saw a ridge coming up, “Canada-” he didn't look like he was planning on stopping, Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, the moose took the leap, just barely making it over the jump. It looked like it was about to run into a hill, Canada grabbed its antlers, pulling it down.

Canada grabbed Thomas as they came crashing down, they rolled down to the side. The dust cloud calmed, Thomas laid on top of Canada. The two breathed hard, “I’m- holy crap, I didn't think that would-” Thomas climbed up and off of him, he helped the brunette up. “Are you alright?” Thomas nodded his head, “that- was insane.”

They walked through the forest before coming across a small waterfall, Canada rolled up his sleeves, washing his arms and face. Thomas sat down beside him, “that certainly was a surprise” he groomed his hair, “Tommy, do you want kids?” he threw a look with him, “I- yes, I do, but I’m alright going without them” Canada leaned his head on his knee, “if you could, would you want to have them with me” silence, nothing but either of their breathing.

“What are you getting at?” Canada laced together their hands, “it’s a… trait, that all countries have,” Thomas’s eyes widened, “that, as long as one of the parties is a country, whether they’re men or women, doesn't matter” he looked to Thomas who had a few tears beginning in his eyes, “so would y-” he crashed into him, pulling him into as deep as a hug as he could, “yes, I do” Canada returned the hug.

“I would love a family with you~”


	4. First

“Are you sure?” Canada sighed as he packed his bag, he turned to look at his lover. “I have to, this is my chance for independence and I’m going to try without getting my father involved,” he ran his fingers through the blond’s hair, pulling him closer. “It won’t be that long, you know that right?” Thomas took his hand, “yeah I just- I’m not sure I can do this on my own” Canada’s eyes softened. “What are you talking about? You’re a great father.”

“I can’t even understand her!” Canada snuck a hand up to his shirt, gently scratching his back, “she’ll learn English, it’ll be good for her” Thomas pushed his face into his shirt, breathing the faint smell of maple, “we haven’t been apart for more than two weeks in years, I can’t help but feel like you are going leave me” Canada pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“I’m not going to pretend that I can banish those thoughts from your mind,” Thomas’s eyes widened as he opened the box, “but maybe this can help.” He pulled out two gold bracelets, sliding one up Thomas’s arm, “as the representative of the state of Canada, I believe I have the ability to recognize a marriage.”

He slid the other up his own arm, “so Thomathy Smith, do you take me as your husband?” Tears were brimming on Thomas’s eye, “I-I do” Canada bent down for a kiss but Thomas pushed him away, “I’m not going to kiss you while I’m crying, just let me compose myself.” 

Thomas ran his fingers over the bracelet, noticing the red coloured engraving of ‘Canada,’ his eyes jumped over to Canada’s bracelet, seeing his own name engraved in red. Thomas shoved forward, catching Canada off-guard, it was much more intense than the average wedding kiss but neither cared. Canada pulled away first, biting lightly on Thomas’s lip for a second.

“Papa? Daddy?” Quebec stood at the door, bouncing from foot to foot. Canada threw Thomas a look, he nodded. Thomas stepped over to her, picking her up, “c’est ce que tu vas bien?” Quebec wrapped her arms around his neck, his pronunciation was not perfect but she understood him, “non, J'ai fait un cauchemar.” 

Thomas looked to Canada for help, “cauchemar means nightmare,” he commented, Thomas stroked her hair, she curled into him. “Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight,” Quebec stayed quiet while she translated it to herself, “o-oui?” Canada’s heart melted seeing the way Thomas looked at Quebec.

Thomas sat back on the bed, “do you have to leave tonight? Can’t you wait until morning?” Canada sighed, he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist, pulling him closer, “alright, but you have to wake up early if you want to see me off” Thomas smiled triumphantly, “a small price to pay.”

A quiet sound of snoring filled the room, they both looked at Quebec, who was now asleep. Thomas chuckled quietly as he slipped her under the covers, Canada joined the two, playing with Quebec’s hair, “it’s curlier than both of ours” Thomas raised his eyebrows, “you want another one, don't you?” Canada blushed a little, “maybe.” Thomas slunk a hand around Canada’s neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Canada stared out as he waited for his carriage to show up, Thomas kissed him on the cheek, he looked tired as he held an equally tired Quebec. She held weakly on to Canada’s coat, “pourquoi tu have go?” Canada sighed while he bent down to kiss Quebec on the forehead, “you’ll understand when you’re older.” The three-year-old got flustered, “je suis older!” 

“No, you’re not, we’ll explain in a couple of years” Quebec puffed out her cheeks, “promsse” Thomas smiled, pushing his forehead to hers.

“Promise.”


	5. First Letters

My dearest Homeland, 1867 January 2nd

I hope that this letter catches you at a time where you do not feel like bashing your head into the nearest wall, but as I read to the news reports, I am not fully convinced that time exists. For I hope you are not thy smartest person that room, if that is true, we would all be better off joining thy America as thy 28th state. From what I infer, it would take less time to convince the Motherland of Northern Europe to build the railroad for us instead of agreeing on one partial independence.

Quebec has been progressing well with her vocabulary in English as well as French, I would like to admit that I have improved quite a bit but I fear that Quebec may be revelling in her ability to educate her father on thy French language an excess amount. She has picked up strange interest in gardening, though I will admit I have found more enjoyment in thy activity than expected.

Waiting Patiently,  
Yours until thy end,

Thomas Smith.

My Goldband Sharer, 1867 February 22nd

Your insistence on using ‘thy’ still baffles me, while your claims to understand French will be investigated, though I am confident it will prove true with Quebec there to keep check on you, I do not have faith in your ability in English, as you clearly have a lacking of multiple of the basic rules of the language.

While saying I am the smartest in the room of the most confident politicians of the country would be the slighted of stretches, there are at least two others I faith in, I can say this would have been over much sooner if there were seventeens versions of me.

Hopefully, you are being honest about you and Quebec, but I would not be surprised if you were locked in a closet while she paraded around the house with a pig head on a stick. I’m glad you and Quebec have bonded over something and I hope to see our garden as soon as possible.

Love to see you once more,

You’re Homeland,

Canada Ottawa 

Dear the bastard I call my husband, 1867 April 29ft 

For one who has self-identified as a French speaker before an English speaker, you are certainly a smug-arse bastard about your non-naive language. I hope that the tulip encompassed in the letter did not welt to much as Quebec spend lots of time on it and got my original letter covered in dirt so I was forced to rewrite it.

Bonjour papa, dady have ben teaching the Enlish au moi, mais I an not good, dady don't now that I uses this letter et I to vu tois again

The one that loves you most

Thomas smith and Quebec

Dear bastard who holds my heart, 1867 May 13td

Please censor yourself before you let my daughter read the letters, if I come home to her singing a library of swears, I’ll have your head for it. I hope you have been helping her with spelling as well as speaking. 

I love the tulip, it was quite beautiful and I would like you to inform mon belle province that she should be proud and it sits on my desk in a vase, strangely it didn't welt at all. I have gotten a fair share of compliments.

Your love  
Canada

My one dearest 1867 July 10th

I think you will be happy to find out that Quebec will be an older sister! I found out recently but it will probably be only 2-3 months before the new province is here, I hope you’ll be here for the next one, I assume he will be Ontario but I would think there’s an equal chance of being Nova Scotia or New Brunswick.

Let me know when it will be done.

The father of your children,

Thomas Smith


	6. First (smut Warning)

Canada smiled as he returned to his house, quietly closing the door behind him. Quebec was spending the weekend with her uncle, leaving Thomas and him alone. "Tommy?" he walked through his home confused when there wasn't an answer. He entered their bedroom, it was weirdly dark.

He yelped as the door slammed behind him, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Tomm-! He was cut off as a tongue make its way across his neck, "welcome home~" Canada could hear the smirk in his voice. Thomas's teeth grazed Canada's neck, he began lightly biting down, Canada licked his lips, enjoying where this is going "nhh~.

Canada cut it off by turning around, pushing his chest to Thomas's, he leaned down and whispered, "if you think I'll be carrying again" he bit down on his sensitive spot, causing Thomas to whin "you might be in for a surprise."

Canada reached a hand up his shirt, pushing a finger against Thomas's nipple, rubbing light circles. He watched Thomas bite down on his lip trying to keep himself from making noise. He captured his mouth, pulling him closer. "Mmh~!" Canada was caught off guard as Thomas pushed his tongue in his mouth, exploring the dank area.

Canada pulled back as he stared grinding, a hand placed firmly on Thomas's ass. "Ahh" a shiver ran through Thomas, he was feeling particularly needy tonight. He thrust against him, "getting a little desperate are we" Thomas's eyes widened at the tone, he swore he felt real fear running through him, he was also sure that he liked it.

He clicked his tongue, "keep going~" Canada had a fleeting look of surprise, that was replaced by an ambitious smile. "Want me to play a little rougher?" Thomas closed his eyes while nodding. He felt his arms pinned above him by one of Canada's hands, he pushed Thomas's head aside, nipping teasingly at his neck, he then bit harder, "ngg-ah~!" he kept his teeth there for a couple of seconds.

He got more intense, biting hard enough to leave marks, gently kissing each mark. Thomas riggled in his grip, letting out noises of pleasure. Thomas too excited to let Canada continue to take charge, he began pushing him towards the bed. Canada noticed, he smirked. He spun him around, Thomas tripped over the bed frame, falling back on the bedsheets.

Canada pinned him down, straddling his waist while grinding not nearly hard enough. "Come on, I need- Canada pleas- want you to go on~" Thomas's face was red from the embarrassment of begging. Canada lifted his shirt, taking one of his nipples in his teeth, running his tongue back and forth. Thomas gasped at the temperature change, subconsciously thrusting up. A hand ran down Thomas's back, edging around his belt, wrapping two fingers around it and siding it off.

His hand slid down his pants, gently poking his entrance. He was about to push it in, "wait! shouldn't u-use the oil" Thomas was desperate for contact, but he didn't want to make the same mistake as they did last time. Canada nodded quickly, he was getting too excited, it would have been painful.

He grabbed a bottle, pouring some olive oil on his fingers and rubbing it in. He placed it on the nightstand, returning his finger to its place and pushing in. "na-gg~mm!" Thomas tried to push down but couldn't under Canada's grip.

Canada pulled his finger in and out, curling it up. He took one of Thomas's legs as he added a second finger. He placed the leg on his shoulder. He added a third finger when moving the other. "Ha- damn~" he thrust in one last time before pulling out completely. Thomas whined and wriggled at the sudden emptiness.

Canada leaned over, "shh shh, I'm going to replace it with something much better~" he cooed in his ear. He pulled off Thomas's pants, taking out his own, slandering the ointment over it. He sneaked the head in, "ahh! So you're the- the s-second largest, Eh-!"

He pushed further in to shut him up, "wait! Slow down-!" Canada stopped as Thomas adjusted, "you have *hhh* preference *hhh* yet?" Thomas shifted below him, "I think I need to wait for the pain give way to pleasure befor-ah!" Thomas yelled out as Canada shoved the rest of his length in, "oh, for th-ahh~ love of god~!"

Canada massaged Thomas's thighs, calming him down, "g-go ahead-" Canada lightly rolled his hips, not wanting to overwhelm him, "faster damn it!" Thomas tried to match him, his legs getting in the way.

Canada began straight thrusting, "ohh ah-y-yes~!" Thomas pulled against his grip, throwing his head back. Canada went deeper, grunting under his breath. Thomas suddenly yelled out, he aimed again. He yelled out after a couple of thrusts. "Oh god~ harder!"

Thomas clenched around him, causing Canada to take a sharp breath. He angled himself, Thomas's back arched. "I'm-I'm going to~!" he moaned out, Canada thrust twice more before stopping. "Canada! Canada the hell are you doing! Please-!" Canada stroked his back, "Hey hey, it's going to be alright."

Canada picked him up leaning him against himself in his lap, Thomas buried his face in Canada's neck as he rubbed himself on Canada, trying to get some friction. He began thrusting again, taking a handful of his blond hair. Thomas clawed at Canada's back as he yelled out. Canada placed bites across Thomas's neck drawing mews out of him.

"Agrhh-!" Canada tipped first, spilling into Thomas, rolling his hips, savouring the feeling. Thomas moaned loudly as he came on Canada's lap. Both stayed in that position for a few minutes, breathing heavily, "we-we should wash up" Thomas nodded into Canada's shoulder. He sighed as he positioned Thomas into his arms, he hummed out in surprise.

Canada let him down into the bathtub, he grabbed one of the buckets of warm water, pouring it lightly over him, Thomas flinched as it reached his lower regions. Canada soothingly groomed Thomas's hair back, he rubbed into his hand. "Ani'qu ne'chawu'nani'," Canada sung quietly as brushed his hair.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" Thomas was too tried to answer, "you should sing more, it's calming" Canada paused, he hadn't sung to anyone outside of his mother, Canada accepted complement smiling, "Awa'wa biqāna'kaye'na~" Thomas's eyes were still closed, he was worried he might fall asleep.

"Feel better?" Thomas nodded his head, began to get out of the bath. He practically crumpled to the ground, Canada quickly caught him, "how did you walk after so quickly after last time?" Canada picked him up, taking him back to bed, "you went a bit gentler than I did" Canada felt a little bad about it.

The two settled into the bed, pulling the covers over them. Canada placed his hands on Thomas's stomach, "do you want a boy or a girl?" Thomas melted back into Canada, "I want another princess to spoiled" Canada smiled, "I'd prefer little man" Thomas scoffed, "well, I just hope they get my hair colour, Quebec is beautiful but my hair came out of nowhere and I want to pass it on."

"You can tell me the story in the morning, now sleep."


	7. First

“Are you ready?” Thomas coddled the small boy in his arms, “yes, I am.” Canada gently pulled him closer to him, kissing him on the forehead. The pair walked in the room where a three-year-old girl played with her dolls, he noted that she was marching them around like soldiers, he voiced that much to his partner. “She be a great leader one day” Thomas gave him a strange look, “she’s a woman” Canada nodded, “yes, but she’s a province.” Thomas seemed to accept this.

Thomas called out to his daughter, her head perked up and she ran over. “Daddy, sais la général” she pointed to the wooden doll. Quebec turned to began talking about the other roles when Thomas kneeled, unwrapping the bundle of joy.

Quebec stared at the younger child, she reached a hand out, touching his cheek. “This is your little brother, Bec. His name is Ontario.” Quebec held out her hands, asking to hold him. Thomas looked back at Canada questionly, he nodded his head, walking over. 

He let Quebec take the child, she smiled and began rocking him gently. “Bonjour Ontario,” she said a little hesitantly, “je m’appelle Quebec, je suis ton voisin et to soeur.” Ontario began cooing, her face lit up. “Voila!” she began getting excited, Thomas quickly took him back, nervous she would hurt him accidentally.

Canada laughed, “oh don't worry so much.” Thomas looked to the floor, “you should know how I’m like,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist. He cuffed the edge of his ear. He looked back at Quebec “Now come on, it’s almost time for bed” he bobbed Thomas on the nose, “that goes for you too.” Thomas looked at him, concerned. “I’ll put the kids to bed tonight” Thomas didn't protest anymore, just mumbling a “thank you” as he made his way to the bedroom.

Thomas was nearly asleep when he heard the sound of the door creaking open, the bed dipped as Canada laid down beside. Thomas turned to face him, laying his arms on his shoulders. He leaned forward, capturing Canada’s lips in his. Canada lazily kissed back, Thomas began kissing harder, moving to get on top of him. Canada pulled back, “Tommy, not now.”

Thomas lightly worked at his neck, “Tom! The kids” a hand curled up his shirt, “they’re asleep, we’re fine.” he pulled him into another kiss, “besides, it’s been too long.” Canada put a hand on his chest, “you’re still recovering.” Thomas licked the bottom of his lip, “I’m alright.” He slid a hand down Canada’s pants.

“Non” Canada said simply, Thomas paused, “I’m not in the mood.” He turned over, Thomas stared in disbelief, “did I do something?” Canada rolled back over, pulling him closer, “it’s nothing like that” Canada began placing kisses on Thomas’s face, “I told you,” he straddled his legs with his. Canada leaned forward, nibbling on his ear, “that tickles!” Thomas giggled.

The two calmed down, Canada noticed that Thomas was rather quiet, “are you alright?” Thomas buried his head in Canada’s chest, “do you think our families would ever accept us?” Canada didn't respond at first, “maybe one day.” Thomas sighed, “I want a real wedding, with a priest. Where I can show you off. A day for the two of us.” Canada rubbed his back.

“I know, I know, I want one too but we can’t,” he grumbled under his breath, “I don't know why you can’t something about that.” Canada’s face became unimpressed, “you overestimate how much power I have, can’t even do anything about the metis problem.” 

Thomas kissed him on the forehead, “I don't blame you, I’m just frustrated of hiding it from my family and the outside world, I get questions about the children constantly and I want to talk about you, I want support from women who’ve gone what I have, but I can’t and-” 

Thomas began to break down, “Canada, there’s somethin-” “shhhh” Canada rubbed his cheek, “it’s alright, it’s alright, I’m right here.” Thomas gripped on to Canada like his life depended on it, weeping into his chest. Canada sat up, moving Thomas on to his lap, “shhhh, I love you, you know.” Thomas took in a deep breath, “I-I love you too.”

“Now let’s get some sleep.”


	8. First (oh god I'm crying)

Canada sat silently is his chair, he couldn't accept it. It kept replaying in his head, everything was going normal, it was going fine, then there was blood so much blood. Canada running to a doctor he knew in the area. Thomas was dead before he got there. 

Tears streamed down Canada’s face, sobs echoed around the empty house. He was glad he had let America take the children, not wanting them to see him like this but it only added to his feeling of isolation. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He stood up, moving to the kitchen. He stared at the cabinet above the cold box, he opened it, pulling out the wine bottle that Thomas had gotten him for their fifth anniversary. He popped the cork, taking a heavily chug, feeling the burning. He felt like slamming the bottle down, he wanted to feel someone leaning against him, brushing their fingers through his hair, telling him that it’s going to be alright but he knew that’s not going to happen.

Canada had barely noticed he was over half-way done with the bottle. He took off his patch, whipping it across the room. He massaged his face, grabbing the bottle beside him, walking to th-his room. He sat down on his bed, taking another long sip, he didn't even get to meet his son.

The realization brought a fresh wave of grief, he whimpered out. Canada had dealt with death before, he had dealt with war, he had comforted soldiers dying on the battlefield, soldiers that always said felt like children to him. He had volunteered to write letters to their families, he had seen grief rip people apart and now he understood it.

He had never lost a family member, he had never even had to worry about losing a family member. Nothing was ever permanent, everything would pass even if it took lifetimes. But no, Thomas wasn't coming back. Canada was alone, completely alone. 

His bed was cold, cold and empty, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. What could he have done, they didn't need another child, they were happy, so happy. Five years of pure bliss. He had to of known this would happen eventually but it wasn't supposed to happen now.

Canada wasn't convinced he would ever stop crying, he’d never see Thomas again, he would never hold him, he would never tease him about his overbearing parenting and his children would know their other half or their younger brother.

Canada thought he was old enough, wise enough. He was over three hundred years goddammit but right now, he felt as lost and confused as the first time his father took him to Londen. As lost and confused as when that young colony was surrounded by a language he didn't speak, people he didn't know.

Did other countries go through this when they lost their partners? Did America go through this when he lost the original thirteen’s mother? How did they get up in the morning? How did they run their country like it was any other day? How did they fall in love with another? How did they move on?

Canada leaned back on the bed, was he just supposed to go to sleep? To wait for the repled from Thomas’s family, to just let them plan the funeral? Canada noticed he had stopped crying, there was nothing left, he was just empty. His house was empty, his bed was empty and he was empty.


	9. First

Canada watched the ceremony while holding Ontario, he was careful to make sure to keep his face neutral, hoping that the last few weeks depression would get everything out. Quebec pulled on his sleeve, he knew she didn't understand what was happening but she could feel the sober tone. He bent down, kissing the small girl on the forehead, “it’s alright” he whispered. 

“If un personal demande ton nom tu dit?” he asked his daughter, “Bethany.” Canada nodded his head and let Quebec go talk to some other kids. He gently rubbed Ontario’s cheek, he was slowly falling asleep on his chest. He played with the blond hair, at least Thomas got his wish.

“Excuse me,” Canada turned towards the female voice, he was met with a fair-skinned woman in morning clothes, “I don't mean to interrupt but I haven’t seen you before, you’re Kaden, right?” Canada nodded his head, she was too young to be his mother, maybe a sister? “I just wanted to thank you for being with my husband is his sunset years, he told me about you in his letters.”

Canada felt himself short-circuit, “he didn't tell me about letters…” he wasn't sure if she heard him, “my name is Heather, Heather Smith” she outstretched a hand, he took it. “Were you with him?” she questioned, Canada had finally collected himself enough to reply, “yes, I was, I took him a doctor in the area but… he didn't make it.” she sighed, looking to the ground, “did you hear what they said after the autopsy, no one knows what killed him.”

Canada didn't respond, there wasn't a way to respond, he knew what killed him, Acadia killed him, he killed him. Canada on the brink of tears once again when another child ran over to Heather. He was a carbon copy of Thomas. Canada’s thoughts were running faster than he could catch up. She picked up the child. She sighed, running her nails down his back. 

“It’s really a shame for a child to grow without a father.” Silence, he couldn't say anything without exploding in emotion, what emotion was unclear to him. He promised himself he would never go off on a citizen, on his citizen. Whatever instincts Canada had were arguing with each other about whether to hate this woman beside him. He couldn't, not as a country he couldn't. 

“Do you remember what his last words were?” Why this wouldn’t woman leave him be. He remembered, he remembered Thomas gripping on to his shirt while he screamed in pain, he saw the look on his face as he realized he was dying, Thomas pulling him into a kiss, “I love you Canada, you’ll be alright.” He put a hand under his eyes, it came back wet. He shook his head in annoyance.

Every breath Canada took was laboured. Getting sleep was out of the question, he couldn't stop thinking about that kid… and that Thomas had lied to him, his Thomas had lied to him. He had an entire family, he was married, he had a child! Canada looked to the almost empty wine bottle on his nightstand, he was pathetic.

“...papa?” Canada was snapped out of his haze by his child’s voice, he turned around to Quebec as she stood at the doorway, “Quebec? You should be in bed.” She stayed quiet at first. Canada patted the bed beside him, she scurried over, climbing over the side of the bed. “So, why are you up?” Canada wrapped an arm around Quebec as she leaned into his side.

“Daddy not coming home from that graveyard isn’t he,” Canada shouldn't have been surprised, she was always mature for her age. He nodded his head, “are you going to be alright, papa?” Canada’s eyes widen, he sighed out. He picked up his child, laying her in his lap.

“I’ll be fine, mon belle province,” he cupped a hand under her chin, “and I’m always gonna be here for you.” the small province sat there for a moment before her hand reached up and moved his hair out of the way. 

The silence was suffocating, she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. “I’ll be here for you too.” His vision blurred, “I-I… you- it’s not your job to be here for me, Bec” he pulled her off, “you just focus on yourself, I’ll be here for you and me,” she beamed, “et Ontario” he smiled back, “et Ontario, now why don't we get we back to bed?”


	10. Chapter 10

Canada was purely mentally preparing himself, he regretted giving Quebec that book. All he wanted to do was give his French child a French story and now she knew about France.

“elle like me? Elle strong right,” Quebec was ecstatic about France, the six-year-old threw herself at anything that talked about her origins.

“She is, mon belle province, you need to use is in English,” Quebec blinked blankly at him.

“Why can’t je meet elle?” Canada took a deep breath, he and his mother weren’t on bad terms. They had met with each other multiple times but for only political reasons. Canada didn't know how he was supposed to bring up the fact that his daughter wanted to meet her.

The time of the Napoleonic wars still laid heavy on his mind, she almost killed him, she had practically disowned him. That was easily ignored when they were only two representatives working out the plan for lumber trades. Canada had stopped calling her maman, nether had mentioned what had gone down between the two of them.

Yet, this would be completely different. This would be a son introducing a granddaughter, it would be personal, terribly, aggressively personal. 

It was now or never, he had the last conference for the damn lumber trade with France today. Canada was either going to bring it up or suffer in silence, there was no longer an in-between.

Finally, it was only the two of them, the sound of quills scratching at paper filling the room at the lack of other noises. Canada took a breath, he wavered for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

“Maman?” the single word slipped out.

The scratching stopped, France didn't look away from the paper in front of her.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware but I’ve had two children within the years and I know we’re not supposed to talk about what happens during war and whether you meant it when-” Canada’s voice quieted, “when you told me I wasn't your son anymore but Quebec wants to meet you.”

Neither spoke for a time, France didn't get up to leave, she just stared quietly.

Canada’s anxiety built in the silence, “I-I’m sorry, maman, I’m sorry I tried, please I tried to stop him.” 

France was finally looking at him, her eyes wide.

“I know it’s selfish but I can’t help but feel like you replaced me with America.” 

Canada stood at the lack of response, he collected himself, putting his walls back up, “je comprends.” 

He began to withdraw from the room. France very suddenly grabbed him by the arm.

“Canada, when I first saw you after all those years, you greeted me with ‘welcome France,’ I wasn't mad,” she pulled Canada into a tight embrace, “I was waiting for you to forgive me, ma fils.”

Canada had mulled over the day where he and his mother reunited, nothing could have prepared him for the amount of pure relief that overtook him. Canada collapsed into France’s hold.

“Alors, I heard that Quebec wants to talks to me? Do I have a une petite-fille français finally?” 

Canada snorted as he wiped his eyes, leading her out the room.

“Oui, she will not quiet down about you,” a small bit of pride shone on France’s face.

“Reputation can do a lot for you,” France smugly quipped.

“Mademoiselle France, are we ready to leave?” a young man approached. 

France waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll be going out, vous can wait some hours.”

France took in her surroundings, “your capital is rather simple, Parliament seems to be the fanciest place here.” 

“You are used to Paris and my capital is more about the people than the buildings, I actually have an equal English and French population here.” 

She smiled, “I heard you do quite a lot to please both parties?”

He shook his head “And I suffered a lot of headaches to do it.” Canada opened the door to his house, letting his mother inside. A shiver ran up his back, his house always felt so cold. 

“Quebec! Ou est-se que tu?” silence, any parent knows how dangerous that silence can be. Canada dashed through the house, he entered his room to find his book collections scattered around the room. He sighed, sauntering over to Quebec’s room before crossing his legs in front of her hiding spot.

“Quebec? Are you in there?” 

“...peut-etre,” he let out a breath. Canada pushed some things out of the way, Quebec was looking away, a book in her lap. Canada heaved his daughter on his shoulders, he glanced at the book’s title.

“Napoleon?” Quebec was grinning.

“Oui! He fought seventy battles and only lost sept!” Quebec rambled in French as Canada carried her into the living room where France was seated. He sat down across from her.

“Bonjour Quebec, enchanté,” 

Quebec stared for a moment before she jumped off her father’s lap and ran over to her.

“Did you really almost conquer all of Europe on your own?”

France flushed a little. “Eh bien! you could say I did.” Canada just smiled as the two continued talking. 

Canada laid Quebec to bed, stroking her hair lightly. She closed the door quietly. He returned to the living room, going to walk France out the door.

“Canada, are you doing alright?” He froze.

“...Why do you ask?” France sighed before lifting two wine bottles on to the table, Canada felt his breath quickened.

“You know you can talk to me, ma fils,” she said softly.

“I’m fine,” he waved his hand, “really, I’m fine.” 

“You’re not a drinker.”

“You don't know that, I was practically still a teenager when I left,” he growled a little.

France raised her eyebrows, “You were two hundred twenty-seven years old.” 

“You know what I meant!” Canada snapped, France was startled.

“Anything.” 

“What-?” Canada studied her.

“I don’t care what you did, you can tell me,” France approached him, taking one of his hands.

“I-I like men.”


End file.
